Heroes and Avengers
by Demiwizard dragon girl
Summary: When Steve starts having dreams with a strange girl in them, he tries to shrug it off. But what happens when he meets her? Hazel keeps having strange dreams with a familiar looking man in them, and when she wakes up all she can feel is pain. All she can do is hope he finds her before it's too late... Rated T because I'm paranoid. HIATUS
1. Weird dreams and doughnuts

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO or Avengers. All rights go to their proper owners. All I own is the story line.**

Chapter one: Weird dreams and doughnuts

Steve's PoV

I was standing in a... Something. Maybe a room? In fact, I couldn't even be sure that it was a room. It was like standing in nothingness. It just seemed to go on and on. I heard a noise like someone was running from something, fast. I reached for my shield and realized that I was wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. The footsteps came closer, and I got ready to fight. Suddenly, a girl with dark skin and cinnamon colored hair came out of nowhere, running and stumbling. She seemed familiar, like I knew her from somewhere. She spotted me, and ran towards me. She was about twenty feet away before she tripped, crying out as she fell to the ground. She reached for my hand as tentacles shot out and dragged her into the darkness.

I woke up in a cold sweat, not quite sure about what I'd seen. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm down, and trying to figure out why it freaked me out so much. As I sat there , I couldn't help but wonder who that girl was. I glanced over at the alarm clock and saw that it was six a.m. I was up right on time. Time to get ready for the day.

《~》

After getting ready, I headed to a cafè to grab a coffee and some breakfast. The waitress was surprisingly nice, and quickly seated me and told me she be out with my food soon. After ordering my food, I sat back and enjoyed the view. I was lucky enough to get a table with a pretty good view of the river and surrounding countryside, and, as much as I enjoyed the view, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl from my dream.

"Here's your food hon," the waitress said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No problem hon, enjoy!" She said as she walked off.

I was about to take a bite of my delicious looking dounut when I got a call on my phone. I didn't recognize the number and carefully answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Steve." A voice replied.

"Fury?"

"Yes, and we have a problem," He said. "And we need your help, so get over here pronto."

"What do you mean, we?"

"This is something you're going to need help with, Rogers. I'll send a quin-jet to bring you over. See you soon." And then he hung up.

I turned to the waitress and said, "I'm gonna need this to go."

《~》

A few minutes later, I was back at my hotel waiting on the roof for the quin-jet.

I still couldn't get that dream out of my head.

Something about it made it seem, real.

Like I could have done something.

Or maybe I was starting to lucid dream. People usually have weird dreams when they first start lucid dreaming.

Or maybe...

I was interrupted by an airplane.

A quin-jet, to be exact.

I was about to get on when I saw who was driving.

"Hey Cap," Hawkeye said.

"Long time no see." 

**So, what'cha think? Leave me a comment down below. Demiwizard dragon girl, out.**


	2. Evil plants Whoopee

**WOW! I can't believe that people actually like this. :D Thanks to every one who has followed! Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Steve

Thirty minutes later, we were at the helicarrier, waiting in the conference room for Fury. Clint was trying to steal a doughnut, Natasha kept smacking the back of Clint's head, and Tony was balancing a spoon on his nose. Where he got the spoon from, I had no idea. I tried asking Clint what was going on on the way, but he had no idea.

I was about to say 'screw it' and grab a doughnut, when Fury barged in, making Clint jump and land five feet away, Natasha smirk, and Tony drop his spoon.

"Come on, really?" Tony complained. "I almost beat my record."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

Clint coughed, saying "You keep track?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Tony replied.

"That's enough you two," Fury interrupted.

"So, what's up?" Tony said.

Fury settled a hard glare on him, saying,

"Not up, down. Three weeks ago, a team of operatives discovered something disturbing at Carlsbad caverns, New Mexico," he said, pulling up a holographic map.

"We've sent in four different teams, and not one came back," he continued.

"Then, one week ago, all four teams were found in critical condition near Dallas, Texas," he stated as he pointed out the spot on the map.

"How did they get from Carlsbad caverns to Dallas?" Natasha wondered.

"We don't know. When we found them they claimed that they were only in there for two days," Fury replied.

"Two days? How can someone go missing for two weeks and claim it was two days?!" Clint exclaimed.

"We don't know, and we need to. But, we have more pressing matters than mystery caves," Fury said.

"What could be more dangerous than mystery time caves?" Tony asked.

Everybody looked at him, expectantly.

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, like he was fighting of a headache.

"A plant monster," he said.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

Until Tony said, "Again! Really! What the heck is it with mutant forces of nature!"

Clint cocked an eyebrow. "Force of nature?"

Tony glared at him. "You know what I mean. And I don't know about you, but ever since Brazil I'm not to fond of plants."

I frowned, remembering Brazil. Brazil was not a good experience.

"What," Natasha said. "Your saying that there's another plant monster? I thought they were all destroyed after the lab explosion in the 60's."

"Then what was Brazil?" I questioned.

"An escapee. The scientists wanted credit for they're experiments, and smuggled out some of the mutated seeds, until they were lost in a plane crash. The seeds were scattered, and assumed destroyed."

"Well obviously, they weren't," Tony said.

"No kidding," Clint said.

"I'm just tired of dealing with it. I have a date with Pepper tonight and now I'm gonna have to cancel," Tony complained.

"Well then," I said, "all the more reason to stop it."

Tony grinned at this. "I said I was tired of dealing with it, not that I didn't wanna kick it's butt. Besides, I must have my revenge for ruining my date night."

"Well good, 'cause you leave in fifteen minutes," Fury said. "Good luck."

Fifteen minutes later, we were ready to go. I made my up up to the flight deck, where everyone was waiting.

"You ready?" Natasha asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Great," Clint said, "cause you're driving."

He must have seen the look on my face, because he started laughing.

"Just kidding ice pop."

"Ooh, nice." I sighed as Tony came on deck, slow clapping, impressed by Clint's pun.

"I'm gonna have to use that one. And I bet that you told capsicle that he's driving?"

"Ha ha, _very_ funny. Ya know what, I think I will drive," I said, starting towards the cockpit.

A look of terror appeared on Tony and Clint's faces as the humor drained away. They look at each other, like, _'what have we done?'_ , before running past me into the quinnjet, Clint exclaiming, "I'm driving!" as he jumped in.

I chuckled, turning to Natasha. "You ready?" I asked.

"Born ready."

"Are we gonna need the other guy?" Bruce said.

"Hopefully not," Natasha replied. "But we'll keep in contact just in case."

"Alright everyone!" I called out. "Let's roll out."

* * *

I was surrounded by slime, I couldn't move, could barely breathe. **_IT_** sucked away my life, a little at a time. I would escape through dreams, but **_IT_** would always bring me back. I had finally found someones dream, but **_IT_** pulled me back before I had a chance to ask for help.

 _'I have to get help. I have to. Soon. before its too late.'_

* * *

**YAY! Second chapter done. Comment your fave Avenger down below. And if anyone seemed OOC, let me know who, how, and how to improve. And did anyone understand that reference? Let me know if YOU did. Thanks!**


	3. More dreams Yay

**Steve's POV**

I climbed into the plane, sitting down as Natasha convinced Clint to take co-pilot so she could drive and telling Tony that, no, he was not driving. Eventually getting them both to sit down, Natasha taking pilot and Clint co-pilot, we made our way down the runway, albeit with a little complaining from Tony.

As the plane took off, I couldn't help but think about the strange girl in my dream. Normally I would have forgotten about it by now, but something about her was familiar, and I couldn't figure out what. And I wanted to know why. I wanted to know a lot of things, actually. What was she running from? Why was it after her? Why did she look so familiar? Was I over-thinking this? Probably.

Setting it aside for now, I noticed Tony was on the phone, probably with Pepper, apologizing for not being able to make it tonight, while Clint and Natasha playfully bickered up front. About fifteen minutes in, Natasha said, "It'll be awhile till we get there, so if you're tired, now's the time."

Nodding appreciatively, I leaned my head back, and before long was asleep.

I was standing in nothing, again.

As I stood there, it started to morph into something more like a room, still white, and blurry, but a room nonetheless. It was a simple room, not even a door, and no furniture either. A doorway was directly in front of me, about ten feet away, with a hallway appearing to lead to the right. I was considering leaving when a girl peered around the doorway, and, upon seeing me, started walking over. After a minuet, I realized that she wasn't getting any closer. In fact, she seemed to be getting father away. She seemed to realize this, and started walking faster, and faster, before breaking into a run. Just as she started running, a roar echoed from behind her. Her eyes widened, and she opened her moth to say something, when-

"Steve! Wake up!"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What do you want Tony?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "We're gonna be there soon, you ready?"

I sighed.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

 **Hi guys! Please don't kill me! *hides behind a brick wall* *peeks out* Please?**


End file.
